complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CompliensCreator00
Here's my talk page. Leave a message! The friendly Fanshee 21:07, March 25, 2011 (UTC) My Examination Hello, James Wright. Just telling you that from today to Thursday, i'll be having an examination so i'll RARELY open the computer. Hope you'll make complipedia better when im gone! Cyaz. See you on Friday this week! About Hybrid Compliens HYbrid compliens? Its just weird! Kinda bugs me A LOT... I REALLY gives me tension.. But i don't mean you should stop creating em, its just that.... Just make only a few okay? To much tension bugs me. Yeah, The picture was to big so i need to have a few days to get ready. Cancelled it, ow from 3rd April - 8 th April. But since April fools have passed, looks like the fool your friend contest have ben cancelled. Its not nice to lie at people if its not April Fools. The New compliens. The blowfish is a new complien I'm gonna creat soon. I've planned to put it at my complipedia times. The riendly fanshee is just a fanshee wearing a friendly bunny costume. The balls in the sluggish pools are called bobbey that is a complien that is out soon. What you shall find You'll find all sorts of new compliens in the next hunt. Weird... It seems that Eglinton and ZL123 isn't active the past few days... ZL123 and Eglinton ZL123 and Eglinton seems to be not so active this week... Wanna call HellPikachu? ATTENSION: IMPORTANT MESSAGE Attension! Please note that my computer that I use to upload compliens is broken. The compliens that i made but doesn't have a picture will have one when my computer is fixed. Do not upload a picture on the following pages. Please telll other contributors this. P.S. Don't you think ZL123 and Eglinton is not active a few weeks until now? CattailWelove 10:14, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Boohoo! Garr! Sorry james, my computer can't open the internet. Now i'm using the computer that CAN use the internet but cannot upload a picture. Guess I'll just have to wait a few days, maybe weeks until my computer is fixed! Brother Wiki Hello. I am SilverWingsxxx, admin of Dick Figures Wiki. I happen to see your Wiki from my friend BenBeasted and I would like to ask you if you want to be a brother WIki of Gami Wiki, a Wiki I own that also creates creatures, but mine are a little bitsy advance (no offense). I wish it is a pleasure to be working for you. I Have Come For Your Head! - SilverWingsxxx 02:03, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Brother Wiki Thanks! I'll start spreading the news on my Wiki. The logo I was working on a logo and what do you think? tO TELL YOU the truth... To tell you the truth... I'm 11 years old... Sorry for not telling you... My second logo try Heres my second logo. I'm going to try insert this one this time. Could you insert this second logo? I think my computer doesn't let me. How about if you try? Glory-us art. This Glory might just look like an ordinary rainbow, but, when you press select on it and then you could turn it to all sorts of shapes! Results Transparent Please make a transparent-background Extraterrestower, would you? To do it, follow these steps... # Click here, and click on 'Download' where it says gimp 2.6 near the top of the screen. #Once it's finished downloading, open it. If you need a tutorial, read the help first. To open help, press Alt+H (hold Alt and while you're doing it press H), or just click 'Help' on the bar. Hover over 'User Manual', and click 'Basic Concepts'. You must have internet. Then after you've finished you can read more COMPLIcated help sections. #Go to your Extraterrestower on Paint, and see at the bottom of the picture what size it is. For example 98 x 63 pixels, or something like that. Copy it. #You will see a blank screen. Go to File (Alt+F) --> New, or simply Ctrl+N. Enter the same size you saw for the one in Paint, and click okay. #You will see a white page. Paste your Extraterrestower. If you look at the bottom you will see 100%. Change it to 800%. It will get bigger. #Use the Free Select Tool (with the Lasso sign), and outline your Extraterrestower, until it's good enough. Make sure you concentrate! When you're finished outlining it, make sure it's very good. Then, make another new page. But it's more COMPLIcated this time... #Click 'Advanced Options'. More options will pop up. In 'Fill with', it should be 'Background color'. Change it to 'Transparency'. Click okay. #You will see some checkered squares. Paste your Extraterrestower, and you're done! Please give it to me. Do the same to your other Compliens. ZL123 02:28, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Brother Wiki Can Dictionary Wiki be another of your Brother Wikis? Thanks! ZL123 09:49, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Glad you guys sorted out your main page. I've added the wiki to the approved spotlight list. You do still have a bunch of that seem to be mostly for wiki administration -- you might want to set up a category for those to keep them tidy. -- Wendy (talk) 02:04, April 22, 2011 (UTC) My Marsym Heres my Evolution of Marsym! Can I join the COMPLITITION? I Have Come For Your Head! - SilverWingsxxx 11:28, April 29, 2011 (UTC) My Marsym (SilverWingsxxx) Marsym Evolution Maybe Marsymom?! You know,'cuz she's a mom. Im here to help again! :) Hey, It's me Eglinton, Wikia™ banned me for reasons I dont know, I just wanted to let you know that I got all of your messages on my old talk page and i'm happy to be back! :) When you're ready and you know it's me, please give me back my admin powers. If you don't believe it's me, I can send you an on wikia email from Eglinton to proove it's me. [[User_Talk:photoshopExp|'PsUser']] [[User_Talk:photoshopExp|'talk']] 18:13, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Time for a new wordmark! Hi, I just wanted to let you know that i'm working on the wikis next wordmark and i'll upload it when it's finished, have you any ideas for any compliens to be in the wordmark? [[User_Talk:photoshopExp|'PsUser']] [[User_Talk:photoshopExp|'talk']] 18:14, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark done What does the community think of this? It's like the one I made before but a little less compliens. [[User_Talk:photoshopExp|'PsUser']] [[User_Talk:photoshopExp|'talk']] 18:27, April 30, 2011 (UTC) OH........... Oh renamed Cyronicis I thought it was Mr. Grille BBE 22:05, May 2, 2011 (UTC)Benbeasted Could you please insert this besides Gami Wiki in the home page. Looks like I don't have permission to edit that page. Admins and Bureaucrats We need to stop promoting all of our active contributors to beau or admin. We need to draw the line somewhere. Mr. Grille (talk page) 10:43, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Picture Ok... No more joking how do I put a picture? I call you friend I call you a friend now cause you don't take sides and is very reasonabe. I'll tell you my Birthday was last May 10 pls. don't tell anyoneBBEBenbeasted Oka. I hveto tell the truth. I'm not in Manila. That was four-day trip and I'm atually fully leaving on 31. Please erase both messages when you're done. Sorry Hi, it's me, CattailsWelove.I just want to apologize because what I said to you yesterday .I just got mad because that it's not fair that when benbeasted added those comp liens, you didnt try to put it for candidates for deletions. But with my Lord Tourettes, you did want to. Hi! Hi! I just wanted to leave you a message, like you said above! :) - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 22:12, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Pictures How do you insert a picture? Please help! Also, I made a Food-Type Complien, but how do you make it a food type? Waffelz Thank you. and yes, puzzle dude is a complien. :) Yoybotplant 22:47, May 18, 2011 (UTC) complepedia complepedia is such a cool wiki! You're creative to do this! Yoybotplant 00:48, May 19, 2011 (UTC) pictures on planet pages You know how the planet pages have a specail layout.I created a planet one and i can't find out how to add pictures to those pages. pictures on planet pages You know how the planet pages have a specail layout.I created a planet one and i can't find out how to add pictures to those pages. Announcement Read my announcement on the Community Message Board! :D ZL123 10:31, May 19, 2011 (UTC) help! help! I can't upload my picture :O what do? Luigi board the place holder? where is that? Luigi board thanks alot it took while but I managed it. I'm still a noob after all :p Luigi board Delete You can delete the Ben 10 compliens except Pyronisis because I have nothing to do with them.BBE 21:27, May 19, 2011 (UTC)Benbeasted Join How do I change the 'Welcome to Complipedia' thing that new users get when they first join on their talk page? I wanna add the announcement. ZL123 22:52, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Questions I Have *If I create a creature, does it's name have to be a portmanteau? *What are the units of measurement in the Complien world? *Does every Complien have to evolve or have evolved? Tornadospeed 22:23, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Tornadospeed 23:29, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Please answer! How do you change the 'welcome' thing users get? ZL123 00:35, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Too much Is it bad if i create a lot of compliens? i kinda like it Reborne 10:43, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Comtribals Hey CC00, Can you take a look at my niewest complien called Fallangel? Me with my creative mind made up the Comtribals. Maybe we can create a new kind of Complients? Sincerly, Reborne 11:07, May 22, 2011 (UTC) What do you think of my pages? What do you think? Re: Rejected Compliens Check the newest images. I uploaded some. Tornadospeed 17:03, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok. They are mainly rejected because of the info about them (powers, weapons, defense, etc.), but I came up with some good ones. Thanks again! Tornadospeed 17:31, May 22, 2011 (UTC)